


The Kindergarten Catastrophe

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten AU, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my blog; kindergarten mayhem, fish somehow survives.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindergarten Catastrophe

"Kids, kids, settle down!" Will Solace called around the classroom. "Sit down, sit down. Good. Now, today, we'll be having a special guest. His name is Mr. Nico and he's going to be helping out around the classroom. Sound good?" 

Will grinned at the vigorous nods he received in response. "Great! Come on in, Nico!" he called out to the Italian. 

Nico entered the room, awkwardly shutting the door behind him, and giving a small wave. He came to a stop beside Will, his hands jammed into his hoodies pockets. 

Will nudged him lightly. "Introduce yourself." 

"Oh. Hi. Uh, I'm Nico," he said, shifting from one foot to another. He was met with wide eyed stares from the kids.

Will clapped. "Now that that's done with, let's get on with the day, shall we?" 

As the day progressed, Nico moved around the large classroom, picking up toys, and occasionally stopping to watch Will interact with the children. He really was good with kids, Nico sighed wistfully. 

"Hello? Over here everybody, eyes on me!" Will called, grabbing everyone's attention. Nico straightened up, a toy transformer clasped in one hand. This gave him a chance to once more ogle his boyfriend. 

With shaggy blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and the brightest smile Nico had ever seen, there was no doubting that Will was attractive. Everything about him just pulled Nico towards him, like opposite sides of a magnet.

Across the room, Will was still talking to the kindergartners. "I'm going to head out just for a little while. I have a few things I need to run up to the office. Nico's in charge while I'm gone, okay?" Will said, sounding like a mother hen. The kids nodded with their usual vigorousness and Will smiled and waved cheerfully before popping out the door. 

Barely ten seconds after he left, the classroom exploded. Not literally, thank the gods, but that's what it felt like to Nico. Noise hit his ears with all the force of a great typhoon and chaos erupted.

Kids ran around, pulling out toys then leaving them, knocking over boxes, throwing books, chasing each other around. Someone knocked some papers off of Will's desk. 

"Um, guys? Over here! Hello?" Nico tried for Will's usual approach but gained no response. The kids were ignoring him. 

He dived into the ensuing chaos, attempting to clear up what he could. He scooped up Will's papers and tossed them on to the desk. Nico rushed around the classroom, chasing after kids, clearing up toys, stopping to clean up mysterious spilled liquids. After ten minutes, he was exhausted, sweaty, and certain that he never wanted to have kids. 

Will chose right then to walk back into the room, a smile on his face. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the mess. He cleared his throat. 

The kids stopped moving immediately. Toys half poised in the air, hands frozen from where they were about to tag someone. No one moved.

Will walked to the front of the room, disapproval written all over his face. He stopped for a moment to pick something up, then gently carried it to a small bowl on the bookshelf by his desk. He then returned to the front of the classroom and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. I leave for ten minutes and you destroy the classroom. What must Mr. Nico think of you? I want you all to get to work, cleaning up this mess while I help Mr. Nico."

As the kids cleaned, Will helped Nico over to the chair behind his desk. He rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a box of band aids. "This is for that cut on your cheek," he stated.

Nico raised a hand to his face, not realizing he'd been cut. 

"Kindergartners are tough," he said. 

"You should see the first graders. I can hear them from all the way down the hall," Will said. "Still, I'm really sorry. They're actually really nice kids." 

Nico nodded, extracting a band aid from the box, and peeling back the wrapper. 

"There is one good thing that happened though," Will said. 

Nico frowned. "What's that?" 

"The fish is still alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, okay, hello. This is my first (technically my second if we count when it was written) fanfiction, and I'm working to improve and hopefully go for longer stories. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so please don't hesitate.  
> Also, I take prompts. I write mostly solangelo, but I'm willing to write others. But yes, give me prompts, please.


End file.
